


For All Eternity

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [22]
Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: A fusion with I, Frankenstein (2014).





	For All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _AU: Fusion_ square on my [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [Round 10](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/211710.html) [card](https://hyx-sydin.dreamwidth.org/1583.html)!

They'd named him Michael, in honour of the being that had given _them_ life, but he much preferred the shortened version of Mike. He squeezed his eyes shut against the remembrance of warm blue eyes and a strong jawline as those lips he'd allowed himself the feel of just once, called him Mike for the first time

In the eyes of the God he was newly pledged to, the yearning of one man for another was sinful and punishable with Hell eternal. He would not risk his soul, something he had not thought he could possess for a beautiful brilliant young man. So he packed what little possessions he owned and left, determined to fight the forces of evil for as long as he yet drew breath. And as he made his way out of the city, he vowed to never return to it, at least not during Henry Fitzroy’s lifetime.

\- - -

Mike dodged the cattle prod aimed at his side and struck out with his baton, leaving a fiery welt across the demon’s cheek. Before he could strike out with his blade, the demon froze and then dropped to the ground. Mike stared at the axe from its back, at the symbol carved into it, even as the demon descended

“You're a difficult being to find michael!” A female voice said from behind him, the gravelly pitch to it could only mean one thing. He glanced over his shoulder to see her in her gargoyle form perched on a nearby car.

“What do you want with me gargoyle?” He asked as he retrieved his second baton that one of the demons had knocked out of his hand.

“Our Queen wishes speak to you, about your human.”

Mike froze despite telling himself not to. “I don't know what you mean.”

“She is referring to the human scientist,” a second female voice said, this one was in her Human form. “Henry Fitzroy. I'm certain that you must remember him.” She gave him a piercing look, as if she could see into the very depths of his soul.

Mike sighed as he checked himself over to ensure he had all of his things. Not a single day had gone by since the incident with Naberius that he did not think of Henry. Would Leonore still wish to see him, let alone discuss Henry with him if she knew how he felt for the human man?

“I am Victoria,” the human gargoyle stated. “And that is Correen. We will take turns carrying you.”

Mike wanted to argue but knew that if they were willing to carry him all the way back to their cathedral, it had to be something serious. “I need only to rest when you need to as well.”

Correen looked to argue but Victoria silenced her with a look and Mike suspected he'd be stopping more often than was necessary for any of them.

When eventually they arrived at the gargoyles’ cathedral, he was surprised that they did not escort him to the throne room. Instead they showed him to a bedroom, his initial assumption that they were allowing him a chance to cleanup or rest before seeing their Queen was immediately replaced by horror when he noticed a figure in the bed.

“Henry!” Mike rushed towards the pale man, his heart clenching when pain filled blue eyes found his. “What happened to you?”

“One of Naberius’ lieutenants managed to escape that night. It took some time but it eventually found Doctor Fitzroy and when he refused to help it realise Naberius’ plans, it attacked him. Victoria and Correen, who have been watching over Doctor Fitzroy, managed to descend the demon but it was already too late. I am sorry Michael.” Leonore left as silently as she had entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Mike fell to his knees beside the bed, a shaky hand coming up to touch Henry's face gently. “I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me for leaving?”

Henry attempted a smile as reached for Mike. “Will you be able to forgive yourself?”

Mike buried his face in Henry's shoulder, just the thought of spending the rest of his existence knowing he had not been there to protect Henry seemed the worst kind of torture he could ever endure. “Perhaps with time?”

Henry huffed out what Mike supposes should be a laugh. “I wish . . . I wish I could spend eternity by your side Mike.”

Mike tries to voice his agreement but the words are lodged behind the lump in his throat. Instead he climbs up onto the bed with Henry and wraps him up in his arms.

Henry dies in Mike’s arms as he sleeps, peaceful and serene. Mike leaves the next day after an enlightening conversation with Queen Leonore.

He says to her: “I know what I feel for him is wrong, against God’s doctrines, it is why I left.”

And her response is: “You have been given the capacity to love, why would He restrict you? No, it is the human’s who have twisted His teachings for their own reasons.”

Mike does not cry at her revelation, it is too late for tears. Nothing anyone say or does is ever going to change the fact that Henry is gone, and that had Mike been there he would have protected Henry.

For many years Mike travels, no longer actively seeking out demons but destroying any that come after him. He neglects his body; sleep is filled with dreams of what he could have had with Henry, food and drink tastes of ash and no other person could ever replace Henry or fill the hole Henry’s loss has left on his soul.

Victoria and Correen show up a few times; to either ask for his help or to help him, he does not care which and ignores them. When it has been several years since they had last shown up, he is sure that they must be dead, that all of the Gargoyle Order is now gone. He is surprised at the part of him which is saddened by those thoughts, having truly believed himself dead inside and unable to feel.

He is filling his canteen with river water when be becomes aware of being watched.

“You might as well bath while you're at it. I could help?” 

It takes several moments for Mike to process these words and the voice that has spoken them but when he does, he refuses to react because it is just another hallucination.

“Mike?” 

The hallucinations have never sounded so real before. And then Henry is stepping into his field of vision and he is wearing Gargoyle Order armor. “What?” Mike manages to croak out as he stands and reaches out a hand.

Henry's smile is the most beautiful thing he has seen in years as he steps forward into Mike's hand. “I've come to spend eternity with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! ♥ And I apologise for any errors.
> 
> I would love feedback, even if it's just to tell me to add a tag or up the rating ^_^


End file.
